Custos High School
by Kashino Chiyuki-chan
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund is a the new Art/Math teacher at Custos High School, and on his first day, he comes across a white haired boy being bullied, and decides to intervene. What will happen when Aster discovers Jack's past? Will Aster be able to help him, or is it to late for Jack to escape his darkness. WARNING! cutting, suicidal thoughts, self harm. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

"Well, this is it," Aster sighed half glaring at the building. This is where he would be working from now on. Aster was a 24 year old teacher who had just graduated, and he was about to begin his first job. He was staniding in front of Custos High school, and his head already hurt from the noise of all the teenagers, screaming and tackleing each other. He remembered back to when he was in high school, and he did the same, if not worse, than what they did. He sighed again and began his treck to the pricipals office. He opened the door, after knoocking and getting the okay to enter, to a large russian looking man with a thick beard and two unreadable tattos on his arms.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Bunnymund, da?" he asked, I nodded but said nothing. He introduced himself as Dr. North, the princeapal of the high school and superintendent of the school district. Aster listned to him without commenting and when he finished, he called in a petiet brunet with bright streaks in her hair, she wore bright clothes and looked to be about Aster's age. She introduced her self as Toothiana, but everyone just called her Ms. Tooth.

She showed me to my room, for now I was teaching Math and art due to the lack of teaching staff. I taught in two different rooms, which made getting to my classes a bit difficult, but I figured I would manage okay. The day didn't start for about another half an hour, but the students began filing into the school, they all looked like avrage teenagers to Aster. Tooth handed him a stack of papers, the discriptions of the students he would have. Then she looked out into the hall and her eyes softened, I glanced at who she was looking at, but saw no one in piticular through the crowds of kids. She bid me good luck and left to head back to her office.

"Oi, Frost!" Aster nearly jumped at the volume of the voice, it made him listen closer, wondering what was important enough to be said at a volume 10 times the nessissary amount. He glanced out in to the hall at a group of students gathered around a skiny teen and a larger boy. The larger one was the one talking at the unusal noise level. "I found your sister," He said, this made the smaller boy cringe, the larger one held up his cup of water and threw it in the boy's face, the boy winced as if it stung. The new teacher was about to intervene when the white haired teen took a step foward and punched the larger boy in the face. He grabbed his nose and swore, then he heard him yell 'get him' and his group of friends attacked the boy, he struggled but was held down and punched in the gut, he cried out, and the noise snapped Aster out of his hipnotic state.

"Hey, let him go!" he ordered stepping out into the hall. The group quickly stood and began to flea, but not without getting in a couple good kicks. The smaller boy, who couldn't be more than a freshman, curled into a ball, holding his head in his hands. The teacher quickly rushed up to him. "You alright, Mate?" he asked, the boy nodded, but otherwise didn't move. He had a bloody lip, and his stomach no dout had a large bruise on it, but he seemed otherwise unharmed. "come on, let's get you to the nurses office." The taller man offered the boy his hand, but the boy shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice was small and fragil, and it made the teacher want to sob. He had become a teacher in hopes to stop this kind of stuff. He remebered having a friend who got stuck in this kind of stuff, eventually, she got so overwlmed that she took her own life. After that, the man swore to protect the lives and _hope_ of the children he taught. The boy began to uncurl, then he cried out and curled into himself again. The man had good hearing and he was trying to make out what the boy was saying.

"What was that?" he asked the boy had his eyes shut tight, and his legs pulled to his chest. The boy mummered again, and this time the man could make out a few words, _please, stop, I'm sorry, _all things you wouldn't expect to escape from a young boy's mouth. Aster, deciding he would wait no longer, grabbed the boy in his arms and lifted him himself. The boy gasped, wether in pain or shock, Aster did not know. He curled tighter into a ball in Aster's arms.

The white haired boy was light, to light, and cold, as if he were winter himself. Aster didn't know what caused it, but he had the sudden urge to protect the boy with all he had. He handed the boy over to the school nurse and headed back to his office. He picked up the pile of papers and quickly glanced through them, searching for the F's. When he found his profile he was amazed, the boy was 16 already, but he still looked like a 14 year old.

"Jack Fost" he said, looking down at the manilla folder that held all of his infromation. "Jack Frost" he swore he would remember that name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV:**

I heard the teacher shout for them to stop, and I automatically knew he was new. None of the teachers even bothered anymore, it felt kinda nice to have someone care what happened to me, even if only for a moment.

He asked if I was okay, _no, can't you see that, I need help_ I couldn't say those things, I would sound fragial. Instead I just nodded, but the teacher grabbed me anyway. His hands were soft, and warm breath touched my face as he carried me to the nurses office. When he laid me down on the bed, I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay in that warmth just a little longer. Despite my blue sweatshirt I now wore everyday, I was always cold.

After the new teacher explained what happened to the nurse he left, and the nurse, lifted up my face, her eyes softened but she didn't say anything. She cleaned the spit lip, and aplogized that there was nothing she could do for the bruise on my face of stomach. I nodded and understanding and stood, I thanked the nurse as I left the health office, and made my way to where my first hour class would be. I had art first hour, which we hadn't done much in since we didn't have a real teacher, just and abundence of subs.

So, when I stepped into the room I wasn't expecting to see the teacher that had helped my earlier. I greeted him, and thanked him for helping me, he nodded and asked if I was okay now. I lied and said yes, though I douted I had less than a few broken ribs. He smiled at me and said, 'That's good'. The nameplate on his desk read E. Aster Bunnymund. The name was a bit cutesy for the mans tall stature and well toned body.

**Aster's POV:**

Jack Frost entered my classroom a few minutes before the bell, and thanked me, now that I could see his face I couldn't help but notice his good looks. His eyes looked like two glaciers, and his white hair, despite the unusual color, looked very good on him. He was quite a bit shorter than me, but his thinness made up for his lack of hight. All in all he was really a quite intriguing boy.

I told him he could sit anywhere and I watched as he picked the desk at the far back corner, it was the desk furthest away from anyother person's. As he sat he pulled out a book and opened to what looked like a random page, but I was sure was somehow calculated. I had good eyesight, so I read the cover, it read the simple number 16. I wondered what it ment, but didn't have the time to ask as the bell rang and other students started filing in. I introduced myself and gave the kids an assassinment, They were to draw a portreit of themsleves, only they were to do so as though their emotions showed on the outside. They all began to work and chat, so he went around the classroom glancing over people's work. As he made his way to the back of the classroom, I glanced over at Jack's, and nearly gasped, his work was beautiful, it was only in charcoal and pencil, not like the others that were in bright colors. It gave off a kind of sad vibe, but it still made me stop in my tracks.

"Jack, that's amazing," I said in a low voice, I didn't want to embarrass the boy. He quickly hid his work from veiw, and looked at me.

"I-I don't like other people seeing." He said, sounding modest, but there was a hint of what almost seemed like fear in his voice. I wondered why he would be embarrassed, but figured it would be better to let it go.

The rest of the class went well enough, and the bell rang, all of the kids left the classroom as fast as they could, with Jack following up the rear. I smiled at him as he left, he tried to give a smile, but it came out as more of a grimice, almost like he hadn't smiled in a long time.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, and the day drew to a close, I packed up my things and made my way out to my car. As I was about to drive out, I saw Jack leaning against a tree, I rolled down my window.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked, he didn't answer, and before I culd say anything else, he fell to the ground. I jumped out of my car and rushed over to he young boy, he was gasping for air and grabbing at his shirt. "Jack! Jack, can you hear me?" He didn't answer so I promptly picked him up and carried him to my car, I jumped in the drivers seat and drove off toward the hospital.

As soon as we arrived I gathered the boy into my arms and carried him inside. He was still very cold, but she seemed to be getting warmer, I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, and I didn't want to wait around to find out. As soon as I stepped into the entrence of the, thankfully, automatic doors, I was greated by a tall nurse with thick glasses and a black bun of hair at the top of her head. She glanced over and as soon as her eyes landed on Jack she turned and called a name.

Moments later, a doctor in a white lab coat, approched, he had sandy yellow hair and green, almost yellow, eyes. He looked at the boy as two nurses brought up a gurrney. I laid Jack on it, praying he would be okay. The nurses took him away and the doctor followed soon after. The nurse that had greeted me aproched me again, this time with a clipboard in hand.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"E. Aster Bunnymund"

"What is the patient's name, and what is your relation?" I answered and she asked if I knew him well enough to answer some questions, I said I wasn't, but I had his portfolio in my car, I brought it in for her and she looked it over, frowning.

"What is it?" I asked, curiousty getting the best of me. She looked up at me, and slowly answered.

"Under his family...There is no one listed." I glanced over her shoulder to see that it was true. It had been marked with a large N/A. She looked at me as if I could provide some sort of answer, I pulled out my phone and searched my contacts for my new boss' number. When I found it I spent no time hesitating pushing the call button. When the thick Russian voice picked up the phone, I cut right to the chase, well, leaving out a few minor parts.

"Why does Jack Frost have no one under his family section?" I asked, I heard a large sigh, as if Mr. North knew that this was coming. He took a deep breath and began explaining.

"A few years ago, Jackson Overland Frost, lost his parents in a car accident, and last year, his older sister who was taking care of him, died of cancer. Ever since then, he has been living on his own." There was a silence on both ends of the line. Then, I slowly lowered it and ended the call. I carfully explained to the nurse what he said, she nodded and wrote something down. Then she thanked me and told me I could wait and take a seat in the waiting room, that they would get me when they found out what was wrong. I didn't quite know why I stayed, but something told me that I musn't leave the boy alone again.

**A/N: Oh my god, this was up for less than a day and there are already 150 veiws on it, I love you all! And thanks to everyone who reviewd, you all rock. Special thanks to MidnightWolf191, you had the first review! I love all reveiws and they make me want to update faster, and feel free to correct any mistakes I make. You all rock! Thanks!**

**BTW: I don't own ROTG, (However I do own the bluray version, and have now seen it 18 times.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV:**

The pain was insane, that was the only way to explain it. It felt like my chest was collapsing, and I was trying to breath, but couldn't quite get enough. I felt like he was dying, which he could possibly be. I had figured that he had a few broken ribs, but I didn't think it would cause any major problems like this. When I heard Mr. Bunnymund's voice, I tried to answer, but just couldn't get the words out. I felt myself falling before I was carried in strong arms and placed in a car, that was when I lost all bits of conciousness and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Aster's POV:**

I had been waiting for a while before anyone came to tell me anything. Eventually I was approched by a nurse, and she told me that Jack had just left surgery and was now resting in a room. She told me I was welcome to see him if I wanted to. I nodded and stood. There were traces of fear in my mind, I was afraid to see the Jack, afraid to see what had happened to the poor boy. But he needed to, he needed to see that the boy was okay, that he was fine.

The room was dim, and the only ones in there were Jack and myself, he looked even paler than he was before, there was an IV drip and some blood was being pumped into him. He was completly motionless, he looked somehow peaceful. I took a seat next to him, in a chair situated next to the bed. The doctor had told me that Jack had a collapesed lung that was caused my the broken ribs. I nodded grimly and thanked him. Jack was laying on his back and his hair covered his face, making the bruise on his cheek stand out even more.

As the hours passed I was bgining to think that he wasn't going to wake up, until I saw a slight movement in this eyes. He looked like he was having a nightmare, and he was struggling to get out of it, but couldn't. I reached for his hand, and gave it a slight squeeze as he wimpered, and curled into a ball, he looked like nothing more than part of the sheets, he was so pale. I stood and rose over his bed, trying to reassure the young boy that I was there. When I touched his face for reassurence, his eyes shot open, and he shied away. He didn't see me, I knew that, what he saw was the bullys at school, the ones who hurt him. He was afraid, and he didn't know what to do.

When I saw him like this I remebered the bullies, when they attacked him, he stood up to them. Was this how he really felt, or was this something diffrent? When Jack finally realised it was me, he untensed, there were tears in his eyes, and he looked really pitiful.

"I'm sorry" he croaked, and pulled the sheets closer to him. He hid his face behind the sheets, as if he was trying to dissapear, and turned away from me. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." he apologized again. It broke my heart to see him like this, he looked so afraid and guilty for something that wasn't his fault.

"Jack," I whispered it, as not to frighten the boy. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Bunnymund, did you read my record?" I was a bit taken aback by the question, but then nodded. "I see." he looked down at his hands. My heart broke, he didn't want anyone to know? He was dealing with everything himself?

"Do you live alone?" I was suprised by my own question, but I couldn't help but wonder. He looked at me, taken aback by the sudden intrest, and then nodded slowly, as if it were his fault. I could feel the pity spread through me. "What about other relitives?"

** Jack's POV:**

Somehow, Mr. Bunnymuns had a way of asking all the questions I didn't want to hear. The rest of my family had abandond me after the accident. They all blamed me, and they had a right to do so, it was my fault that both of my parents died.

That night my sister had a sleepover at a friend's house, so she left part of the way through the night, when I woke up from one of my many nightmares, she was gone and I was alone in the house. I was scared, I called my parents, and they started rushing home, they didn't want to leave me alone. I waited up, waiting for them to come home a comfort me, to hold me and tell me everything was alright. Little did I know that that was something I would never feel again. I sat at home alone all night, waiting for parents that would never come home again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's POV:**

**A/N: if I was the owner of ROTG BunnyXJack would be cannon, Just saiying. Also, me and my friends are having a Fic off,we will each post a fanfic at exactly 3:05 and the person who has the most veiws by friday wins. So Check out my other story, Frozen Memories. I love you all, Momiji luv2017.**

It was my fault that my sister died. She had been trying to provide for both of us, and as she overworked herself she didn't have time to go to the hospital, when she finally did, it was to late for them to do anything. I watched as she died, all alone, I had no one to turn to, but because of that I learned not to depend on others, I learned not to get attached.

"It's hard," I heard myself say before I could stop myself. I felt tears sting my eyes, I gulped them down. "It was my fault, that they died, all of them, I didn't want to be left alone, but in doing so, I killed all of them." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, brushing across the hood of my sweatshirt as it fell, looking down I noticed it wasn't my sweatshirt, but someone elses. "I killed them, I let them die."

I was overwhelmed by all that was happening, and soon I felt a broken sob leave my mouth. I didn't want to cry in front of him, or anyone really, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing, it was like I was stuck in a cold place, and I was chokeing on my own sobs. I felt strong arms grip me, and I tensed, then lossened as I realized who it was, and that he wasn't going to hurt me. I slightly leaned in to him, grabbing his shirt and balling my fists in it. I was shuddering and latching on to Mr. Bunnymund like a lifeline, like if I let go I would simply become non-exsistent. I needed someone so bad, and I felt like he was it. When my sobs finaly gave way to soft sniffels and hiccups, Mr. Bunnymund let go of me, but I couldn't let go of him, it was like I was glued to him. I wanted someone to protect me, I was only 16, and didn't even have my license. But, that wouldn't be a fair thing to want, I had hurt enough people wanting to be protected, and I wouldn't let that happen to anyone else. I realesed his shirt and folded my arms over my chest, trying to find some comfert in myself, and what Mr. Bunnymund said next would change my life forever.

"Jackson Overland Frost, will you live with me?"

**A/N: I made this chapter short so that I could leave you hanging, haha, I promise an update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, update! Your welcome. *Bows*. I just want to make a deal with everyone, if I win the Fic off,(a fanfic contest between me and 6 other girls) I will update this story everyday, and I will give you **_**BunnyXJack fluff **_**in the next chapter. That is the deal, so, to help me win, you need to vist my other story "Frozen Memories" (ROTG too, so don't worry.) and Fave or reveiw or just read. but please do something. you all rock. **

** ~With love, Momiji**

**Aster's POV:**

"W-what?" he sputtered, snaping his head around so fast I thought it would break off. His eyes were wide, with what I wasn't sure.

"Move in with me, live with me." I said again, this time more demanding than asking. He sat there for a moment to dumstruck to say anything, then he violently shook his head no. I felt somehow hurt, and some what confused. He needed someone, that much was obvious, why was he saying no to me, did he not like me. "Why?" I asked, sounding a little more on edge than I wanted to. "Look, I know we just meant, and you bearly know me, but please, let me help you." I said it softer, trying to convince him I meant no harm. His eyes visably softened.

"I-I can't." He shook his head softly this time, and looked at me, his eyes were begging me to understand, but I couldn't. He sighed and took a deep breath, getting ready to explain. "All I ever do is hurt people, I've been doing it all my life, weather I want to or not, I hurt people, and that's something I don't want to put you through, and honestly, I don't want to hurt someome again, so please let me be alone, let me not hurt you." He finish, almost every word broke my heart a little more. He blamed himself, for everything, for things that no one can control, let alone a high school boy could stop.

"Jack," I said softly, I thought of what to say next, and before I knew it I was speaking my mind to this teenage boy. "Jack, you didn't do this, you didn't do any of it. The people you think you hurt, it wasn't your fault, not at all. People who love you don't die because of you or for you. No one comes into a relationship planing to die for you, Jack, they come in willing to live for you. So, listen to me, don't let yourself die for them, let yourself live like they wnat you to." I said it before even thinking and I watched as tears formed in his eyes, he nodded.

"Thank you," he cried, "Thank you." It took me a moment to realize that what I said was nearly the same speach I gave to myself after Hope died. I wanted to believe it, and saying it to Jack now, I saw that it was true, that no one really dies for you.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you don't remember someone by their death, you remember their life, and you thank them for ever having one."

He nodded again, covering his eyes with his pale hands. "Yes." he said. "Please, let me move in, Mr. Bunnymund," He looked at me, his eyes red from the crying, and, as sadistic as it sounds, his eyes looked beautiful with the unspilled tears lining them. "Please, I don't want to be alone anymore.

**A/N: I want you to know, that while writing this chapter I legitly started to cry. I spent like 10 rewrites on the line Bunny says to Jack, no joke, and I made my parents listen to all of them until I found one I liked. But yeah. Also, check out "Frozen memories" please. And lastly I wanted to let you all know that the word **_**Custos **_**means **_**Guardian **_**in latin, as per requested to be explained by my friend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aster's POV**:  
It was a few days before Jack was released, and the doctor said he would have to take it easy for a while. Jack had a few broken ribs, but when the doctor asked him who did it, he lied and said that he fell. As we were leaving the hospital, Jack stepped into my car, wincing as he buckled his seatbelt over his injured chest.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, he nodded but said nothing. "Jack, where is your house?" I asked, he seemed to flinch at the question. "We just need to pick up your stuff." I quickly said, not wanting to scare the boy. He nodded again and whispered to take a right.  
I followed his directions and we arrived at a small apartment building, he unbuckled himself and asked me to stay in the car. I agreed, not wanting to push the boy. I watched as he walked into the door, and disappeared up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later with a backpack in hand and a small suitcase dragging behind him. He seemed to rush out of the building like it was on fire, but at the same time he tried to do it nonchalantly. I popped the trunk so he could put his stuff in there. As he got back into the car, I pulled out of the driveway, and down the gravel road. Jack was quite the whole way.  
As we pulled into my driveway, I stepped out of the car, and Jack did the same. I lived in a small 2 bedroom house, because I didn't really have a need for space until now. Pulling put my key I unlocked the door and held it open for Jack to enter. He smiled at me, and I was nearly blinded, his teeth were so white, and his face lit up when he smiled, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  
I felt a little embarrassed as he saw my home, I still had half unpacked boxes all over the place. I pushed open the door to the second bedroom.  
"This can be your room." He looked ready to cry again, as he suddenly hugged me.  
"Thank you." He said with such sincerity that I didn't know how to respond. I pulled hi off of me and crouched so I was the same high as him.  
"Hey there, you can stop thanking me, we're family now, and family helps each other." He smiled again and I left him to unpack his things.

It was about 45 minutes later when Jack finally entered the living room, I was grading Math tests on the couch when he entered. He was wearing a light blue hoodie and a pair of light brown pants that fit tightly to his thin legs. I scooted over so he could sit on the couch next to me.  
"What would you like for dinner?" I asked, he shrugged and said that anything was fine. "How about some pizza?" He nodded, and looked at me groggily, I withheld the urge to giggle at the cute gesture. His ice blue eyes already half closed, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number to the pizza place. I was a single guy, so I already had it memorized despite just moving in. As I ordered I felt a head rest on my shoulder, and looked over, Jack was asleep with a peaceful expression on his small face. His eyelids were fluttering like he was dreaming, I smiled. His long eyelashes rested on his cheekbones as he slept. When I finished ordering I placed both of his hands under Jack and carried him to his room, laying him lightly on his bed. He looked like an angel when I placed him on the white sheets. I figured that he needed some time to rest, and would wake up when he got hungry.

**Later that night... Jacky's POV:**

I was somehow in a bed, I figured I must have fallen asleep and Mr. Bunnymund carried me to bed. And before I knew it I was in a dream world.  
"Jack, I'm going to work." I looked up, and there stood my older sister, her brown hair flowing in the breeze as she pulled open the door. She smiled back at me, and ruffled my hair. "I'll be back around nine, Kay?" I nodded.

"Did you hear, she died because she was looking after that cursed child." They were whispering again, judging, blaming. They said it as if I didn't already know it was my fault.  
"Yeah, who's gonna get him now?" She sounded afraid as if it might be her. I looked over at them, wearing all black, as if they actually cared for my sister.  
"What a troublesome kid." Shut up.  
"I see why his sister died." Shut up.  
"He's cursed"  
"Shut up! It's not my fault!" I felt the tears in my eyes, I had cried enough already. They looked at me like I was crazy, they were judging me, I was afraid.

I woke up, panting, and Mr. Bunnymund was over me, his hand on my shoulder. He looked like he had just got out of bed.  
"Jack, are you okay, you were having a nightmare." I was shaking, and trying to see what was happening, why was Mr. Bunnymund here? Where was here? The thoughts came rushing back to me. Then the dream, the nightmare. I whimpered and curled in on myself.

**Aster's POV:**

He looked terrified, I was speaking to him but he didn't seem to be listening. He curled up and let out faint wimpier. "Stop it, please, stop it." He was begging to some unknown force. He curled tighter as the the room grew cold, he hugged his knees close to his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt them." He was talking to himself. I had known about the damage it must have caused, but I never imagined that it would be this bad.  
"Jack, no one is blaming you, everything is okay." He looked up at me through his dark eyelashes. A sudden movement caused me to flinch, when suddenly I was tackled by Jack. He was shuddering and I felt tears on my shirt. I held him close, near my heart, and whispered sweet nothing's in his ear. He slowly calmed down and he was grabbing me tightly around the waist, his hair was tickling my stomach. He looked so pitiful and innocent, I couldn't imagine anyone blaming him, I kissed him on the forehead.  
"Sweet dreams, Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack's POV:**

Somehow, hearing Bunny say that it wasn't my fault reassured me, it wasn't just a sentence ment to comfort, but it was a matter of fact.

_Sweet dreams, Jack._ From thoese words alone, I knew I would be fine.

** Aster's POV:**

After Jack had finally fallen asleep, I tried to let him go, but his grip was so tight I couldn't find a way, or the heart, to tear him away. He clung to me like a lifeline, and though his hair tickled me, I let him rest his head on my lap, I gently stroked his hair as he slept. I could still see he tears in his eyes.

Laying there with Jack, I cursed the fact that the sun needed to rise. Then cursed myself for thinking that. Jack was my student, I could not let my feelings get the best of me. Even if his hair was soft, and his eyes were beautiful, and his voice sounded like an angel's. I was not falling in love with him.

At some point in time I fell asleep next to Jack, and when I woke up, he was still holding me around the waist, and I had him snuggled into my chest. The sun position told me that we needed to get up soon, but Jack looked so peacful I didn't want to wake him. He made little noises when he slept, not quite snores, just soft breathing that kept my chest warm. Jack stirried as the sun rose over the horizen, and his glacier eyes opened a little sleepaly. It was quite adorable, he softly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked at me. His face flushed a bright red and he turned his head emabarassingly.

"Sorry, about last night, and..." he looked at me and smiled, "Thank you." It wasn't the happy go lucky smile I had grown acustomed to seeing on his face. This smile was gentel and kind, as if it was the nicest thing anyone had done for him.

"Yeah, sure," was all I was able to get out. The alarm next to the bed began to blare, and I saw Jack vissably flinch. I felt my eyes soften.

"Haha, school time I guess?" I nodded at the nervous laugh.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be to afraid of the kids at school, he just smiled and said of course. I aggreed to leave the room so he couldget changed, anyways I needed to get ready for work as well. I pulled on a T-Shirt and jeans, mostly because this job didn't require me to wear anything in piticular, then I took a seat on the couch waiting for Jack.

As Jack exited the room, I looked over, he was in another sweatshirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I had found it suspicious that he never wore anything other than sweatshirts, but didnt push him to say why. I figured the boy had enough people breathing down his back.

"Ready to go?" I asked, he nodded but said nothing. The car ride was agonizingly quite, and I kept glanceing over at Jack, who spent most of the time glancing out the window.

"We all have nightmares, Jack." I said, in my best comferting voice. He looked at me, his icy eyes nearly burning through my clothes. When he turned away and said nothing it made me feel worse.

"Thanks," Jack mumbled it was so low that if it weren't dead silent I wouldn't have heard it. I smiled looking over at him, and what happened next happened so fast that everything was done within a minute.

Jack looked foward and screamed for me to look out. I snaped my head foward and saw a car rushing toward us, I swearved and the car lost control for a minute and we slowed down eventually, when I regained control I began driving again.

"Man that was close," I mumbbled, "are you okay?" I glanced over at him, and my heart nearly stopped, he was even paler than he usually was and he was shaking slightly. "Jack?"

"Pull over." He ordered. I slowly pulled the car over, and the second I stopped he jumped out of the car and fell on all fours retching loudly. I was caught in my seat, listening but not being able to tear myself away. I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of a sob. I rushed out of the car and hurried over to him, falling onto the floor next to him.

"Jack?" I asked, he looked over at me. "I-I...Are you okay?"

"I lied Aster, when I said that I called them home cause I was scared. I told everyone that so they wouldn't blame me. It was my fault, I was angry, it was somthing stupid, I don't remeber what, but I was yelling and my mother was trying to calm me down. It was so dark and when my dad turned to talk to me, t-there was a curve and a car. I saw them," he looked me right in the eyes. "I saw them die, but I deserved it, Aster, I killed my parents, it was my fault." I felt my heart break all over again, he was full on sobbing now. I grabbed him and wrapped him in my arms, he was small and every sob shook his body.

"No, Jack, we can't help these things, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyones fault." He nodded into my chest. The next thing I knew, he was completly still, I looked down at him to find that he had fallen uncouncious. The shock of everything that happened must have gotten to him. He was motionless in my arms, as I lifted him I made a mental note to get him to eat more, seeing as it should be much harder to lift a full grown boy. I brought him home, he needed rest, he needed somone to care for him no matter what he says. "Jack, it wasn't your fault, no one blames you, I promise...I'll protect you" As I said it I made a promise. For as long as he needed it, I would Protect Jackson Overland Frost.

**Does this sound like a confestion to anyone else? Also, I'm thinking about changing the rateing, should I make it M and give people smut, or leave it T and give everyong fluff? Please review with your answers. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack's POV:**

When I awoke the next morning I could already smell somthing dilicious cooking. I pulled myself out of bed, and out of my room, not bothering to change out of my pajamas. It was still early, I knew, I could only see a little light shineing through the white curtains.

"G'morning Jack." Aster greeted, he smiled up from where he was cooking somthing that slightly resembled eggs, I giggled at the sight of the half burned half raw chicken embryo. Aster blushed slightly at the mess. "Not really used to cooking, I usaually just order take-out or pizza." He told me, I nodded and took a seat down at the table. It was a simple wooden one with two chairs, when the food finshed Aster gave me half and a hot cup of coffee. He sat down across from me, and began to eat the eggs. I eyed them, and, deciding they probly wouldn't kill me slowly, took a bite. Aster looked at me as if he were half expectng me to spit them out, but I just swollowed and took another bite, I ate a few more bites before pushing my plate foward and telling Aster I was done. He frowned.

"You should eat more." He told me, I shrugged and made my way back to my room. I began getting dressed, throwing on a plain white T-shirt, jeans, and pulling my hoddie over the top. I streched again and made my way out of the room, Aster was alredy dressed and ready to go. I eyed the car worriedly, but decided to say nothing. I was fine I guess, as long as Aster drove carefully.

"Are you ready to go?" It was a stupid question, I knew he was, but I didn't have much else to say. Aster nodded and grabbed the car keys out of the bowl next to the door. He watched me as if to see if I had a reaction, I swung open the door and left before Aster asked if I was sure driving in was okay. I slowly opened up the pasanger's seat and climbed in, when the car started I closed my eyes and focaused on just breathing. The drive in was short and before I knew it we were there. I glanced up at the intimidating building and then back at Aster.

"Well, Jack, welcome back to hell." I smirked,

"What, no fireworks?" Aster smiled back at me, and we both opened our doors. I entered the building a few steps behind Aster, and was imidetly greeted by a group of bullies, Aster began to step in but I waved him down. I felt like this was something I needed to handle myself. All the larger boys surounded me, one smiled and grabbed my shirt, pushing me against the wall.

"You actually had the nerve to come back?" He spat, and I felt myself begin to struggle, I didn't know why, but I needed to get away now, before I broke down. Aster took another step foward, waiting for me to give him the okay. I didn't wait for him though, I lifted my foot and kicked him in the stomache. He groaned and fell to his knees. I took this chance to run away, I hurried past Aster and he smiled at me. As the other boys got up to make chase, I looked back and saw Aster trip the bully's leader. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back. After that, school started and the bullies left me alone.

At least, until after school.

**Ohhhh, cliffhanger, So, I'll try to update again soon, and also, I want to thank everyone, I broke 3,000 views! This is my first time even getting close to that number, Thanks again.**

**~Momiji Luv2017**


	9. Chapter 9

As the bell rang to mark the end of last pirioud, I gathered his stuff, ready to find Aster and go home, but he was intercepted by the leader of the bullies. And may I say, he looked royaly pissed. "Hi, how can I help you?" I asked in my best cashier voice. He scoffed and grabbed my wrist, draggingme down the hall, I struggled to remove his grip from my hands, but he was much bigger and stronger than me. I began to reconize things as we got closer to the pool, and I began to panic. I started flailing and trying to release myself, this only seemed to fuel the bully. We stepped into the humid place a few moments later, and I was met with the sight of a group of angery bullies. I was pushed foward by the leader, and right into the bigist one. He grabbed both my hands and held them behind my back, and with his other hand, he grabbed my hair. I was terifiingly familiar with my position. I was shoved foward toward the water. Forced onto my knees, and I began to shake slightly. I had never learned how to swim, due to that fact that my parent's died when I was young, and my sister was to busy to teach me. This caused a bad "accident" when I was 14. (Note: More on that in later chapters)

"Not so confident now, are we?" He asked into my ear, it sent a shudder of fear down my spine. Then, my face was rushing toward the water, and before I knew it, my entire head was engulfed in the clorinated liquid. I was only under water for a few seconds when I began flailing. He pulled me up by my hair. I gasped in a large breath, trying to get as much air as I could before it was taken again. And it was taken again, and again, and again. It continued for what felt like hours, but was likly only 15 or so minutes. I was about to give up, I was tierd of struggling for breath, my vision was bluring and I felt light headed, when I heard a familiar accent. I felt relif rush through me, but it was quickly taken away when I was thrown into the water. My body was so tierd, I couldn't flail or scream, or reach my head above the water.

**Aster's POV:**

Jack had been late, so I wondered around the school trying to find him. I slowly made it to the back of the school, where the indoor swimming pool was located. I opened the door to find a bunch of the bullies huddled around the pool. The largest one had a familiar teen in his hands, his face was unsafely pale, and his lips were a dark, sickly blue.

"Jack!" I screamed, all of the boys looked up in unison, and they all scattered, the largest one lettig Jack go to topple into the pool, he grabbed for anything to hold onto, but his hands met nothing. He hit the water and began to sink.

I rushed to the side of the pool, calcuating the chances of Jack resurfecing, they were low. I took a deep breath and dived in after him. I quickly opened my eyes, searching for Jack in the deep water, when I finally spotted him, he was deathly still. He was resting on the bottom. I swam toward him as fast as I could, and grabbed his body in my arms. I quickly began to kick toward the surface, and when I finally broke it I began panting in the air. Then I froze, Jack wasn't panting in the air, he wasn't even breathing. I pushed him up onto the cold tile floor and looked him over. He was so still, and he looked like he was dead.

I reached over to him and put my ear to his chest, I heard a faint flutter of a heartbeat, but it was slow, and it sounded like it was ready to give up. I shook Jack, hard, and he finally woke up, and imidetly started coughing up water. I patted his back and let him. He continued coughing until nothing more was produced out of his mouth, after that was done, he crumppled before my eyes, hugging himself and crying. He sobbed for a long time, and I just rubbed soothing circles into his back. After he was done I went to get him a towel.

"Jack, take that wet sweatshirt off, I brought you some dry clothes." I presented to him a gym shirt and shorts.

"ah, no I'm fine in these." He said, ringing out the end of his blue sweater. I looked at him, with that look that said 'don't screw with me.'

"Jack, take your shirt off now." I tried a different approch, since the first one didn't work, I tried to sound threating, and it must have worked, because he removed his sweatshirt, reviling a long sleeved shirt underneeth. He smiled at me and I looked back at him woth a look that said 'That one too.' with it. He shakily removed that one too, holding his breath, I siffled a gasp.

Jack was now shirtless and you could see his ribs jutting out, and worst of all, you could see the scars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aster's POV:**

I say scars, but they aren't really, some of them were scars from old wounds, but others were a scarlet color, and a few were new, like he had just made them yesterday.

"What are thoose?" I demanded, he looked away, I took a step closer to him. I could feel my face in a mask of anger. "Who did this?!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled it closer to examine it. He cried out.

"Aster, please, your hurting me." he said, trying to pull away from me, I gripped his wrist tighter. He fell to his knees, and pulled at his hand. "Please, don't look at it, I'm sorry." He begged, I released his hand and it fell by his side.

"Why did you do this, Jack?" I asked, softer this time, I kneeled next to him.

"I didn't know what to do, I was afraid, and confused. It made me feel better, I don't want to anymore, but sometimes, I just get so confused, and I just can't stop." He cried, I gently touched his back, pulling him in to me, trying to comfort him. "Please, Aster, can you help me?" He asked, grabbing my shirt.

"Of course, I'll always help you, all you need to do is ask." I craddled the poor boy in my arms, and his shushed him, trying to get him to calm down. After he finally calmed down, I stood, pulling Jack with me. "Can you walk?" I asked, he nodded, but said nothing. He looked at his feet, and then shyly, he lifted his head.

"Thank you, Aster, for everything." I smiled at the boy, he was always so truthful, I thought it was cute.

"Yeah, let's just get you dressed and home, okay?" He nodded again.

**Later that night...Jack's POV:**

I was greatful, really, I was, but I couldn't show it. I was afraid, everyday, I was afraid that Aster would find me troublesome and toss me to the side, I was afraid that if he saw my scars he would be angry. I was stupid for doing it, I know I was, but something inside me just needed it. This was my punishment, for always causing trouble for everyone. I deserved to be pushed away, I killed thoose who got to close, so I just needed to stay away.

At the moment I was lying in my bed, thinking about this stuff, I glanced over at my small clock, it read 11:04, Aster was alredy asleep, and if I was quite enough, I could sneak out without him noticing till morning. I grabbed my bag, I always kept it packed, just in case. I snuck out of my room, slowly making my way to the door. I was about to open it, perparing myself to never see this place again, but something stopped me. Looking on the fridge I saw only one thing on it, the picture I had drawn the first day of class, it was hung there, as if it were somthing special. And right next to it, on the counter, stood a picture frame, inside it was a picture of Aster and me when we were walking down main street. I smiled, rembering when it was taken. A women was trying to sell a new camera, so as a demonstartion, she took a picture of us, she handed it to Aster. I didn't realize he had framed it. I found myself smiling unitentionally. Then, I looked back at the door, turned on my heel, and walked back in to my room.

I unzipped my always packed and ready to go bag and poured the contents on to my bed, I pulled out my things and began putting them away. I had no need for a runaway bag anymore, because I had foud the place where I belonged.

My place was with Aster, and for once in my life, I trully had a home.

**Fin~**

**A/N: please don't kill me, it took a long time to come up with this ending, but I kinda like it. I hope you do too, please review, and feel free to check out my other story, which I will be finishing.**

** Thank you to all who supported me, Special thanks to: **_**MidnightWolf191, Lovepuppy316, and Caithlinn13. **_**Your reviews rocked! One last thing, I will be starting a new story soon called **_**A school for sprites. **_**I hope you all read it, thanks again.**

** Momiji luv2017~**


	11. AN: Sequel!

Okay, so this story seems to still be popular even after I finished it, so after I thought about it for a little while, I decided to make a sequel, it will be rated M, and if you notice, it is my first M rated fic. I hope you will all read it, and thank you for making Custos my most popular story! I also would like to tell you that I changed my name. The sequel will be called "What is this feeling?" (and yes, this is a joke from Wicked) Thanks again! Chiyuki-chan


	12. Chapter 12 Sequel is up!

Just letting everyone know that the sequel is up! Is is called "What is this feeling?" Please finish this one first, but enjoy the other one too. It is rated M but It is mostly for more described cutting and feels, I will give a warning if there is smut in a chapter. I hope you all enjoy and review!

Yours truly,

Chiyuki-chan.


End file.
